


Mulaag Do Fin Zii

by Gold_and_Rubies



Series: Solveig [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Slight Violence, Some hurt/comfort, Title is in Dovahzul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_and_Rubies/pseuds/Gold_and_Rubies
Summary: Some feelings start to arise in Vilkas after he and Solveig fight off some Forsworn.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Vilkas
Series: Solveig [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087538
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Mulaag Do Fin Zii

Vilkas’s sword moved threw the air like it was an extension of his body as he cut down Forsworn after Forsworn. Solveig had duties to attend to in the Reach, and he had agreed to accompany her.

These were not duties of the Companions, though. No, they were duties of the Dragonborn. Solveig had called a meeting for the circle, asking for their help. The path of the Dragonborn was a hard one, but she was venturing into dangerous, but unavoidable, territory. After everything she had done for them, they did not hesitate to agree. Though Vilkas said he was in it for the gold mostly, the honor that would come with helping the Dragonborn could not be denied.

They were supposed to be meeting with some other allies of hers, but a group of Forsworn had gotten in the way. They were formidable foes, even in Vilkas’s eyes. Mostly due to use of magic. Most people didn’t stand much of a chance against that. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Solveig charge at one of them, flaming sword in hand. She had gotten it from Meridia apparently. He was not fond of the Daedra, but if someone was to help any of them Meridia was one of the better ones, especially if it meant clearing out Necromancers. 

He payed no mind to the charge at first. It was just one of them, which he figured she could handle, especially since he was fighting three. But then she went flying backwards. He could do nothing, but continue to fight and watch in horror as she slammed into the rocky wall. As her back made the impact an avalanche of rocks fell down upon her. 

“Gods damn you!” he shouted before managing to slice one of them. He had managed to bring it down to three versus one again, but with one being a mage, he did not like his odds.  


Had his ears not been filled with the sounds of his blood pumping, and swords clashing he would have heard the rocks shifting. Before he could process anything a Shout filled his ears and rocks went flying past him striking down the Forsworn.

“FUS RO DA!” came the voice. He was barely able to process the words in time to dodge the rocks. He was thankful he understood them.  


He looked behind him. Solveig was kneeling in the pile of rocks, left hand raised in the air. A bright gold light emanated from it. A healing spell. Her helmet had been knocked off somehow in the process, causing her dark hair to cascade about her. her eyes seemed to glow slightly. Her body shook with every breath she took. How she managed to survive the rocks he did not know. 

He rushed to her side, moving his pack so he could rummage through it. Regardless of whether she was able to heal her wounds she would need a magicka potion. Shortly after learning how drained healing could make her he started carrying them when she was around.

He got to her side just in time for her to collapse against him. She seemed relatively undamaged, at least there was nothing major, but she looked exhausted. 

“How did you survive that?” he asked as he searched for the potions he had brought.   


“The part I fell against,” he could hear the exhaustion in her voice, “provided some cover, so the rocks didn’t kill me right away. If it weren’t for the spell or the Shout, they might’ve.”  


He looked at her again. Her face had gone pale. He could see all the freckles that dotted her face. He blinked. He had no idea where that thought had come from. He pushed aside.

“Do you need a healing potion?”  


“It wouldn’t hurt.”  


He nodded, and produced one healing potion and two magicka potions. He handed the healing one to her first. He grimaced slightly as she grabbed it weakly. Using her teeth she pulled out the cork, and downed the contents. The color returned to her face as she drank the next two bottles. The redness of her cheeks brought out the green of her eyes. He shook his head in an attempt to clear those thoughts away.

he adjusted her so that she rested against the stones in stead. He hoped the spell had something to do with these thoughts. He wondered if she had accidentally invoked Dibella or Mara or something.

“How are feeling?” he asked.   


“Better, thank you for catching me by the way,” she laughed, “Imagine if I had survived that just to go out to a concussion.”  


“What happened to your helmet?”  


“I Shouted it apart on accident. Not sure how, but I did.”  


“You probably shouldn’t wear helmets that cover your mouth then. Wouldn’t want you going out to a helmet shard... or killing me with one.”  


“Noted. If you don’t mind, I would like to rest a bit longer.”  


“I have nowhere I need to be.”  


She nodded, and turned to stare straight ahead of them. He had to admit, the Reach was a beautiful place, despite the danger, but he found himself distracted from the beauty around him. His mind went back to the thoughts from just moments ago. He did not know where they had come from.


End file.
